


Shed

by TrekFaerie



Series: HanniKinkMeme [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gender Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's daemon is a beautiful doe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed

**Author's Note:**

> original title: doe looks like a lady
> 
> Hannibal/Will, daemon, HDM AU, mistaken daemon gender: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=2300215#cmt2300215

Hannibal’s daemon was a handsome, darkly-furred doe named Meredith, who spent much of her time stalking through Hannibal’s bookcases and peering down at his patients. Will thought she was equal parts terrifying and beautiful, and his daemon, a mousy-brown mongoose named Belle, agreed-- it took three sessions and one dinner before she finally worked up the courage to say hello to her.

But, after that, they were thick as thieves, always chatting and walking with each other during Hannibal and Will’s session. “They do seem to be getting along well, don’t they?” Hannibal had said with a cryptic little smile. Will had just shrugged it off.

They had to delay their following meeting for a week, once, much to Belle’s (and Will’s?) dismay. Hannibal had told him that it was for medical reasons, but wouldn’t extrapolate. Belle had complained the entire way home.

The week passed quickly, and Belle was restless, excited to see her new friend once again. She scurried through Will’s shirt as he left his car and walked up to Hannibal’s office, settling in his sleeve.

It was good that she was in there, too, because she would have fallen to the floor when the door opened, if the fabric hadn’t been there to catch her.

Hannibal and Meredith were standing in the doorway, but something made Will’s jaw drop: on the top of Meredith’s head were the stubby beginnings of a fresh pair of antlers.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, as if nothing had happened at all.

Will stumbled over his words for a bit, but managed to compose himself somewhat. “You didn’t tell me that you had a male daemon,” he said. Belle, the poor thing, sounded like she was having a panic attack from her place inside his shirt.

“You never asked.” Hannibal had the courtesy to attempt to hide his obvious amusement, at least. “Is it a problem? Surely you don’t believe all those silly old wives’ tales about same-gendered daemons, Will.”

“No, but, well, I mean, it’s...” Weird! It was really weird. He had never met anyone with a daemon that was the same sex they were, and everybody said... Well, it’s not like he put much faith in superstitions or anything, but, still... You had to wonder, right?

Belle, still shaking slightly, scurried down Will’s leg and tentatively approached Meredith. She smiled as best as a mongoose can smile, and looked up at him, waiting. Meredith’s great head cocked to the side. Will and Belle inhaled sharply-- and exhaled just as fast when the buck lowered his head to the ground, allowing Belle to climb up.

Well, Will thought, as he watched their daemons leave them to play, if Belle didn’t have that much trouble accepting Meredith’s little secret... surely Will wouldn’t if Hannibal ended up having anything to hide.


End file.
